Generally, micro-electrical mechanical system (MEMS) sensor devices operate on physically sensible environmental conditions. For example, MEMS devices may sense sound, air pressure, motion, or the like. MEMS devices are generally simple sensor devices that generate a raw electrical signal. MEMS sensors, such as MEMS microphones, have a movable membrane that reacts to pressure waves in air in an interior cavity of the MEMS microphone to generate the electrical signal. A MEMS microphone package frequently includes a control chip, such as an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC), to manage the MEMS microphone, read the raw data signal from the MEMS microphone, and convert the data signal into a desired data format. In MEMS microphone package, the MEMS microphone and the control chip are disposed in a cavity of the device package.